My World
by Riko 12345
Summary: Pecahkan kasus dengan sebaik-baiknya, maka kau telah berhasil menjadi detective.


Disclaimer- I don't own anything

chap 1**  
**

My World

* * *

Gadis berambut pink itu berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, sepatu tumit tinggi berwarna hitam yang dikenakannya beradu dengan trotoar. Nafas tersengalnya beradu dengan angin kota Tokyo.

"Aduh, masa hari pertama sudah telat begini. Mana harus lari dengan high heels lagi," gerutu si pink tersebut dengan wajah panik tak terkira.

Tak!

Kakinya tersandung sebuah batu, sukses membuatnya terjatuh, atau lebih tepatnya menabrak bahu seseorang.

"Dasar! Apaan sih?"

Dia memegangi wajahnya yang lumayan sakit, "Ma-maaf," ujarnya panik.

Wajah cantiknya seketika terlihat shock melihat penampilan orang yang ditabraknya. Seorang pria berwajah tampan, berkulit putih, dengan setelan jas rapi yang melekat di tubuhnya yang tinggi atletis. Gadis itu seketika terpana, hatinya terpaut, sampai akhirnya ia menyadari tangan pria tampan itu hendak menyentuh bokongnya.

"Hyaaa! Mau apa kau?" teriaknya sambil menepis kasar tangan pria tersebut. "Begini-begini, aku ini polisi, tahu! Kalau kau berani macam-macam, kubekuk kau!" tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan tanda pengenal polisinya.

"Anu, ini masih menggantung," ujar pria itu datar sambil menunjukkan merk rok yang tengah dipakainya, yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba sudah ada di tangannya. "Retsletingmu juga terbuka tuh," lanjutnya datar dengan memasang tatapan yang tak kalah datar pada si gadis rambut pink yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu.

"MA-MAAF," teriak si gadis sambil berlari dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Polisi? Yang seperti itu?" tanya pria itu datar, entah pada siapa.

* * *

Sampai di depan pintu ruang Kepala Inspektur, gadis berambut pink itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengetuk sang pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah terdengar sahutan dari dalam yang merupakan tanda kalau ia boleh masuk, dengan pelan ia membuka pintu.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya. Mulai hari ini saya diangkat bertugas sebagai polisi detektif di kantor cabang Tokyo barat ini," dengan tangan yang terangkat di kepala, posisi hormat, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dasar kamu ini! Hari pertama sudah telat, lalu apa-apaan tampang berantakanmu itu!" gerutu salah seorang polisi.

"Ma-maaf."

"Sudahlah pak pimpinan Danzou. Tak usah sampai segitunya," tegur pak Inspektur ramah. "Selamat datang agen polisi Haruno. Pertama-tama, kuperkenalkan kau pada senior pembimbingmu. Masuklah."

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah orang yang akan menjadi pembimbing Sakura. Dan betapa kagetnya si gadis, ternyata pembimbingnya adalah pria yang membuatnya malu tadi.

"Agen Uchiha Sasuke, spesialis penanganan kasus kriminal dengan kekerasan," ujar pak Danzou. "Nona Haruno, dia ini agen detektif no.1 disini. Berusahalah menjadi yang terbaik di bawah bimbingannya ya."

Rasanya kepala Sakura menjadi pusing berat, belum cukup ia mengalami malu yang teramat malu di depan pria itu, kini ia harus bersama pria itu, berada dalam bimbingannya. Arggh! Seandainya ia bisa menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Hei, apa panggilanmu tadi? Maruno?"

"Haruno, Haruno tahu!" seru Sakura dongkol.

Pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu diam sambil berjalan lurus, Sakura pun mengikuti langkahnya dengan berat. Wajah tampannya sangat tidak cocok menjadi miliknya, dasar pria datar, ketus, menyebalkan.

Sepeninggal dua orang yang berambut pink dan hitam kebiru-biruan itu, Danzou memegang sebuah map yang berisi surat lamaran Sakura. "Haruno Sakura, asalnya dari Kyoto. Prestasinya di sekolah kepolisian paling buruk. Dia kasar dan kelalaiannya banyak. Kelebihannya hanya ketahanan fisik. Kenapa pak kepala masih saja mau melakukan ini?"

"Dia sudah pernah memecahkan 3 perkara pada saat menangani kasus kriminal loh. Selain itu, mata hijaunya sangat bagus, begitu cerah, mata yang dimiliki oleh orang yang berbakat menjadi detektif," komentar pak Kepala Inspektur dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya yang sudah tidak lagi muda.

Danzou hanya mengangguk sambil mengembalikan berkas Sakura di meja di hadapannya.

* * *

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Sakura bersemangat ketika memperkenalkan dirinya di ruangan divisi detektif. Semua yang ada diruangan tersebut adalah laki-laki, jumlahnya ada lima orang, minus Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri datar di sebelahnya.

"Selamat datang, Sakura-chan," sambut kelima pria detektif itu antusias. Sakura hanya mampu tersenyum menanggapi nada akrab dari panggilan rekan-rekan barunya tersebut. Yosh! Kehidupan detektif ini pasti akan jadi sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

A/N:

Tell me what you think, and chap 2 is up.


End file.
